


Day to Day

by GinandTea (InkWings)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Snappy the Plant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWings/pseuds/GinandTea
Summary: Harry really shouldn't have brought the plant home, and Tom really shouldn't encourage Harry by letting him keep it.Short little snippets into the daily life of Tom and Harry.





	Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be a series of fluffy fluffy fics for those looking for some feel good pieces. Please enjoy!

The feeling hit Harry when he was doing his weekly shopping; when he passed the plant nursery to get to the pet supply store.

The sense of longing.

Maybe it was the smell, or maybe it was the droopy muddy-brown leaves, but either way, Harry was drawn to the sad little plant in the window. He already knew that he was going to get it. His mind running through all the little bits of gardening tips he’d picked up when he was pruning Aunt Petunia’s front garden.

When he bent down to pick up the plant, he could hear Hermione’s “hero complex” comment on the tip of her tongue, and as he finished his transaction and continued down to the pet supply store, he thought to himself,

“Oh, Tom is gonna _hate_ this.”

And he grinned.

\---------

When he arrived home, plant in tow, Tom was there.

“What is that?”

“Oh, you know, just a little something to spruce up the house. It’s good for air quality, you know.”

“I know what a plant is, Harry, I’m asking what you are doing with it in the house.”

“Oh I was thinking of putting it in the living room.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.”

Harry sighed. This was getting nowhere.

“I…I just wanted to have a little bit of green in the house. And this little fella is, well... I thought it would fit right in?"

The 'little fella' in question was not actually little. And it wasn’t actually green.

It was a three foot magical plant with leaves that looked like it could bite and radiated a generally snappish disposition.

And it really could bite, Tom read as he flipped through the instructions manual that came with the plant.

"Harry, this plant is carnivorous. It requires red meat to live, what would happen if one of our snakes got caught in this thing?"

"Oh, I'll tell them to keep away, and I'm sure Snappy won't want to hurt his siblings. He'll probably get hangry and throw a fuss, but he doesn't like snake meat. Probably."

Tom did not look impressed.

"Oh come on, love, it doesn't actually need feeding that often. Look, the manual said it recommends giving a pound of red meat every week. Now, how many of our children are actually one pound?"

It was true. Looking back down at the manual Tom did see that weekly feedings were the norm for this plant and it actually didn't need much watering either- just enough so that the leaves didn't droop and the lovely maroon red color remained consistent throughout the plant. There was also a positive little note at the bottom of the manual stating that if the plant wasn't happy, _it will let you know_.

That didn't mean the plant wouldn't want a snack in between its weekly feedings, and there was a high enough chance that their snakes would get caught up in the new plant, but the look of determination in Harry's eyes was unyielding. Tom knew that he wasn't going to be able to convince Harry to give up on whatever stubborn feeling of attachment he had towards the plant anytime soon.

Well, Harry's stubborn nature was what attracted Tom in the first place, so he looked down at the manual one more time and started planning.

If he was going to have a carnivorous plant in his manor, then it was going to be the biggest and the most luscious carnivorous plant it could grow to be.

\---------

Surprisingly, Snappy gets along well with their snakes, and Tom often finds one of their scaled children draped over the maroon branches, or hiding in those thick red leaves.

When he asks them, the snakes reply that the red plant radiated heat just like their heated rocks.

Harry is delighted and Tom is begrudgingly pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope ya'll enjoyed!


End file.
